Da Illuminati
Da Illuminati is an evil secret organization headed by Chill57181, who controls what people can and cannot do. His main puppets and companions are CK, EDFan12345 and Mario Rk and usually they are forced to do anything he says. Recently, truth has been uncovered about the organization and can be found here. Most of them are members of the Optimate Faction. Da Illuminati has had virtually no control on any wiki on the network until 2010, when it started gaining ground on Shops. Da Illuminati was weak, feeble and unknown until 2014 when they started seriously taking over all institutions and councils on the networks and by 2016 established full and total control over the entire wiki network. Their influence has obviously been negative on the network. Da Illuminati has actively been censoring dissent, demotion votes, different opinions, plebeian peoples (commoners) and bossing people around and telling them how they can and cannot behave since their rise on Shops in 2010. A majority of network users strongly and vehemently oppose Da Illuminati, but they have no power over that - Da Illuminati censors dissent and prevents other voices from being heard. The most major opponent of Da Illuminati to this date is Penstubal who has been actively and mercilessly fighting Da Illuminati since he became a user on the network in 2012. He became a key leader in several organizations - including the Popular Faction, Kool Krazy Kerfs, Unanonymous, Stubory, Resistance (which is actively fighting against Darth Penquinous and Chillo Ren), Anti-Illuminati (Antillum), Liberty Movement and Penstubal Action Committee. Penstubal rightfully believes that Da Illuminati is a "virus" that spreads throughout the wiki and is taking control over the minds of ordinary users. He believes the wiki must declare a war on Da Illuminati and permanently expel it from the wiki and have its key leaders punished for rigging elections, brainwashing users, lying under oath, abusing power and taking advantage of the wiki's policies. Unfortunately, despite the fact most users oppose Da Illuminati so vehemently, there's nothing that can be done about it as the leaders of the wiki and all the most important people are all either members of or supportive of Da Illuminati and would never like to lose just one bit of their power. This created a major problem and the Antillum users had to find other places to form their movement and spread their word - they have done this on the Penstubal wikia and various other places. Objectives #Squashing all opposing views on the Club Penguin Wiki Network and introducing a dictatorship of the Administrators on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. #Banning Penstubal, Quackerpingu and Brant permanently from the Wiki due to their history of dissent. They already succeeded in banning Dave33333. #Control what content can and cannot be made - introducing draconian restrictions on longevity (forbidding people from living too long), introducing restrictions on powers, introducing hardcore Mary Sue restrictions and banning people for not praising Kermit and not drinking Orange Juice. #Inforcing memocracy - government by the memes, for the memes, at the expense of regular users who would like to edit normally. #Abolishing democracy and forbidding all regular users from making any decisions or expressing their opinion at all whatsoever. #Rename the Club Penguin Wiki Network to the Chill and Kermit Wiki Network (CKWN - CK is in the abbreviation, coincidence or not??). #Splitting up Vynland and dividing it and its colonies into sectors controlled by the Da Illuminati members. Their objective is to totally crush the country and to kill the Greater Penstubia idea of unification of Vynnish peoples and to force all citizens to be servile. #Banning the use of the words 'melonhead' and 'splash' due to their derogatory connotations. #Forcing everybody to praise Dictator Supreme Chill57181, create a cult of worship centered around him. Known Members *Chill *Kermit *CK *EDFan12345 *The Ed *Mario * *Big White Duck *Lavender *Bro See also *Illuminati Category:MELONHEADS Category:ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED